Emotions
by animemichy
Summary: Portrays the emotions of Enma when they were still plotting the downfall of the Vongola Famiglia.


**So this is the re-edit of Emotions. Enjoy and please READ AND REVIEW. I do not own KHR if I did there would be Lemon XD**

* * *

><p>Emotions<p>

Enma always had this fear; fear of losing someone you held dear but he had to get over it. Since he is the 10th boss of the Shimon Famiglia. Enma must take revenge for his family, he must be prepared for what might happen. But something did happen that Enma didn't intended and that is to fall in-love with the person he has to kill. He was surprised that Tsuna was pure, innocent and above all kind. Tsunayoshi; Tsuna means _bond_, Yoshi means _luck_. Every time Enma spends time with Tsuna, he became doubtful of his intentions and he forgets his sorrows and Tsuna's smile; his pure vast clear smile always shrouds Enma with happiness. But he always remember the painful memories, the sadness and humiliation his family had to go through. Enma was torn.

He was so happy when Tsuna said he might turn down the decision becoming the 10th boss of the Vongola Famiglia. _If_ he does that, then they won't become enemies anymore and he might tell Tsuna his true feelings for him. Enma told Adelheid how doubtful he was feeling, so she told Enma to test Tsuna. So he did.

_-If only... If only the children didn't open the window, the note wouldn't have flown. Tsuna could have read it. If only...-_

As minutes went by, tears began to fill Enma's eyes, every second his heart was slowly being ripped into pieces. Adelheid then came with a sad smile.

Time came when the Shimon Famiglia finally acquired "sin" and waged war against the Vongola Famiglia. Enma saw the painful expression on Tsuna's face; shock, confusion, pain and betrayal. Half of Enma wanted to comfort Tsuna, the other half wanted Tsuna to feel those emotions. Enma saw as the ship of the Vongola came near the island and how Tsuna step into its soil. They welcomed them into their "Holy Island". Enma watched at Tsuna's brown orb eyes was filled with sadness. "Tsuna... Im sorry.." Enma thought.

"Enma.." Tsuna called. "Please... Giotto would never betray Cozart. Lets talk." Tsuna's voice was shaking, like he was about to cry. How Enma loved Tsuna's happy sweet innocent voice. How he wanted to hear it again. "Enma please..." Tsuna begged. Enma loved Tsuna but the Famiglia revenged was heavier. "Why didn't you come when I ask of you?" He thought. Enma was about to say it when Vindice appeared. Then the battle of pride began.

Enma and Julie (who is Daemon Spade) were the only ones left, the others were already taken by Vindice. Enma being fooled by Daemon was slowly turning into a monster whose drive is only to kill Tsuna. The only thing that was keeping Enma's sanity was his memory of Tsuna calling his name. "Enma!" Tsuna would shout smiling his most pure innocent smile.

"His fooling you Enma" Daemon smiled.

"NO, he is not!"

"He is the son of the person that murdered your entire family."

"Tsuna is different!"

"Nufufufu" daemon chuckled. "Enma... Tsuna doesn't... love.. you.."

"NO!"

Tsuna, already injured, entered the castle and ran to the room where he felt Enma was (thanks to his super intuition). Gokudera and Yamamoto, who were also injured, followed him.

Enma, already consumed with hatred. Will kill Tsuna and destroy the Vongola Famiglia forever. At the right moment Tsuna burst in the giant room with both guardians following him.

"Enma, get rid of the guardians first" Daemon instructed Enma through telepathy as he was already outside the castle. With a swift of his hand the Storm and Rain Guardian were pushed backward destroying the wall and even before they could fall they were pulled upward to the ceiling that crumbled, both then landed hard on the floor. Totally knocking them out. With one last swift of Enma's finger, both guardians were thrown out of the room and the door that was open closed shut. Not letting anyone get in or out of the room. Tsuna and Enma were alone in the giant room. With blood-lust eyes, Enma walked toward Tsuna.

"You're the same as Vongola Primo, a betrayer, you play with peoples feelings!" Enma screamed. "Tsunayoshi! Lets finish what our ancestor started, once and for all' Enma attacked Tsuna with vengeful eyes. Tsuna whose resolve was already weak, knowing what happened to Enma's family didn't defend himself and accepted the injuries Enma inflicted on him. If this is the only way for Enma to forgive him. Then he will accept it.

"Why don't you fight back?" Enma hissed.

"Ugh... En...ma..." Tsuna who was lying on the floor covered with injuries, tried ti sit up. "I wont fight you... Do want you want" He then just closed his eyes and waited.

"Why didn't you came when I ask of you on the note?" Enma hissed.

"Note...? Enma.. what note...?" Tsuna made such a baffled face, that made Enma angry. "Dont fool me Tsuna! I left a note on your table, asking for help!" His flames burned stronger.

"Enma... I didn't saw any note on my table the day you left without a wo..gaaah !" Enma punched him in the stomach causing Tsuna to spit out blood and landed on his back. Enma was about to kill Tsuna when something hit him like lightning and sent him hurling to the other side of the giant room. It was Lambo, he opened his Vongola animal boxed weapon and aimed it at Enma. Lambo run to Tsuna and kneeled he then faced where Enma was thrown and said. "It was Lambo's fault...hik...hik... I opened the window and I saw a note being flown in the air. I... I... thought it was not important so I didn't tell Tsuna-nii!" Lambo who was also injured, was crying his eyes out. "Im sorry Tsuna-nii!"

"All of you really are liars!" Enma's voice shouted, he was already standing.

"Im telling the truth!" Lambo protested. Tsuna who was lying on the floor bathing in his own blood, his consciousness slowly fading while Enma was unscathed. Tsuna then realized it. Enma felt betrayed, he thought Tsuna abandoned him. Tsuna smiled realizing this, how a small misunderstanding created a big problem. Emotions really are hard to control. Tsuna actually praised Reborn and Hibari knowing this. Without warning, Enma lunged at Lambo who was still crying his eyes out. Quicky Tsuna pulled Lambo out of Enma's way avoiding him. Enma stood there, waiting for Tsuna to move. Tsuna spat more bllod as he tried to get up, which he did. He then slowly walked Lambo, who was in his arms, to a corner of the room. As he put down Lambo, Tsuna told him to stop crying and that it was just an accident. He wiped Lambo's tears. Lambo in return who was already tired from everything that happened fell in a deep sleep. Getting up once again Tsuna spat more blood indicating his body might collapsed at any moment walked toward Enma. Whose mind was now confuse if Lambo was really telling the truth.

"En...ma... it was just a misunderstanding... please stop.." He spat more blood, his body almost giving up from all of the injuries. Enma seeing Tsuna's frail body took so much damaged wanted to hug him. But after everything, how could he believe him, Enma argued in his mind that he didn't notice Tsuna was already in front of him. Tsuna was smiling his pure innocent smile that it made Enma's flames slowly diminish and the blood-lust eyes were gone. Tsuna hugged Enma with his bloodied arms surrounding Enma's neck. Tsuna already crying said with a cracked voice. "Its alright Enma... we can get your family out of Vindice... we can all be together again" Tsuna tightened his hug. "En...ma... I... love.. you.." He said softly.

Enma cried. He was about to say it, but Tsuna suddenly collapsed. He caught Tsuna and laid him gently on the ruined floor."Tsuna!" Enma cried more. "I... hik... hik... Im.." He held Tsuna's bloodied hand, kissed it gently and brought it to his cheeks feeling Tsuna's body heat slowly fading.

"Tsuna... don't leave me... I love you... I love you so much" he gently caressed Tsuna's face and kiss him on the lips as softly as possible. Enma's cries were louder, painfuller. He lowered his head to kiss Tsuna's cheeks while caressing his hair.

"En...ma... hmm... don't cry.." Tsuna's voice cracked. "Its my fault for not really understanding what you and your family went through."

"I wont let you die... Tsuna I cant lose you.." Enma dried up his tears. His flames lit again and using his power of controlling gravity, he slowly place the broken bones and when he was about to put them together. "Gaaaaaahhhhh!" Tsuna screamed. "E...n...ma" He was writhing in pain.

"Tsuna... please bear it... just a little"

Tsuna spat blood again. "No! H...u...r...ts"

"I know it hurts... but please for me Tsuna and for everyone... bear it.. I... we cant lose you" Enma saw how Tsuna was badly injured. He cursed himself for actually hurting his _lover_ like this. Then Enma thought of a way.

"Tsuna... Im your lover right... since we already know we like each other. Do you trust me?" Tsuna gave a waek smile and said. "Yeah... your my _lover..._ and I trust you."

"Then close your eyes." Enma commanded. So Tsuna closed his eyes. He held Tsuna's face and kissed him on the lips and while Tsuna got distracted cause of the kiss. Enma took the oppurtunity, as quickly as he can he glued together all of Tsuna's broken bones.

Tsuna felt the sudden pain and struggled strongly. He grab hold of Enma's hands. Enma knowing Tsuna was writhing in pain kissed harder hoping it would distract Tsuna from the pain. He broke the kiss, knowing it was doing nothing at all and just hugged Tsuna tightly. Who was still writhing in pain. Tsuna hugged back, his eyes crying, as he felt another surge of pain.

"Gaaaaahhhhhh! Uggghhhh!... Enma!" Tsuna screamed. "Stop! Damn it Enma! It hurts too much!" Enma kissed Tsuna on the cheeks and said. "Just a little bit more..." After a few minutes of agonazing pain. Tsuna stop struggling, his eyes already blurry from the pain and tears. He tightened his hug. Enma feeling Tsuna's tightened hug cried a little. "I am the worst lover in history... injuring you like this and then healing through pain again. I think all I ever did was hurt you." Tsuna caressed Enma's red hair.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the end. Thank you so much for reading and please REVIEW.<strong>


End file.
